


Mine

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Other, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a successful lawyer who has everyting he could possibly want, except for a family. He's searched for an adult baby for years wth no luck, until one day, he recieves a phone call from his friend, Misha that will change his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared frowned as he sat in the room, looking around at all the childish decorations on the walls, along with the giant crib, changing table and rocking chair. He had a whole nursery, but he needed a baby, then his family will be complete…

 

He lives by himself in a big house, working as a lawyer has given him a lot of money, which he has spent wisely. But there was one thing he wanted that money can’t buy…a family.

 

For years, Jared had been searching for an adult baby, but has had no luck, that is, until today, when he got a call from his friend, Misha, who had found the perfect baby for Jared.

 

His name was Jensen, and he was a shy, sweet young man, who was looking for a Daddy to care for him. He had a few mental problems, that prevented him from keeping a job for very long, so he was living in a homeless shelter, because he had no money to support himself.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed his car keys. He really wanted to meet Jensen so badly, to just get to know him first, before going into the whole “adult baby” thing. He didn’t wanna make Jensen uncomfortable.

 

As he was driving to the shelter, tons of questions were running through his mind. “What if he doesn’t like me? Or what if I do something wrong?” Jared thought to himself, swallowing hard when he got to the shelter.

 

Jared got out of his car and walked over and saw Misha standing there, with Jensen, who was blushing and sucking his thumb like a scared little kid. He had a problem with thumbsucking and often did it while sleeping or if he was stressed out. Jensen also had a problem with wetting the bed, as he often had nightmares and couldn’t wake up to go to the bathroom.

 

“Hey, Misha. It’s so good to see you again. We hardly see each other anymore.” Jared says, his eyes, falling on Jensen. He smiles. “So, you must be Jensen. I’m Jared. It’s nice to meet you…” Jared says, holding his hand out to Jensen, who just stared at him, then looked down at his feet. He was very shy.

 

“That’s okay. Misha told you about me, didn’t he? Did he tell you that I’m looking for a very special person who wants to be my little one? You look like that person, Jensen.” Jared said, smiling.

 

“You think I’m special? Why?” Jensen asked, his voice a bit shaky and quiet. “I don’t know. You look like a very special person to me. It’s not a bad thing. It’s actually good to be special, it means that you are unique. There’s only one of you, and I would love it if you would be my baby boy. Would you be willing to try, Jensen?” Jared asks, knowing he’s rushing this a bit.

 

Jensen thought about it for a few minutes before looking up at Jared with a smile. “Yes. I wanna try it. Maybe I’ll get to actually live in a home if it works out. I’m tired of being homeless. I want to be with someone who will love me and take care of me.” Jensen says.

 

“Well, I know it will work out, and I’m gonna give you all the love and care you need, I promise. I already have a room ready for you at home. It’s your very own nursery, with a crib and lots of toys. I wanna spoil you, and make you feel like you belong with me, because I think you do, Jensen. I just have a good feeling about this.” Jared says, grinning when Jensen’s eyes light up when he hears about the nursery. His dream was finally coming true.

 

“Alright. Come on, Jensen, let’s head back home so you can see your new room. And then, we’ll go out for a nice dinner. How does that sound?” Jared asks, as he walks Jensen over to his car, opening the door for him.

 

“That sounds awesome….Jared. Or should I call you Daddy?” Jensen asks as he climbs into the car and shuts the door, buckling his seatbelt like a good boy.

 

“You can call me Daddy if you want to. It’s up to you. Now, let’s head home, so we can get you settled into your new room, baby. You’re gonna like my house, it’s really big, and I have a pool and some special toys for you in the backyard.” Jared says as he starts to drive back home, noticing it’s getting close to sundown.

 

“I’m really excited.” Jensen said as he squirmed in his seat, smiling at Jared, every time he glanced over at him. But he was also squirming because he needed to pee. It happened every time he got really happy and excited like this. 

 

“I’m excited, too, baby. You’re really squirmy, you need to go pee-pee, Jensen? It’s okay if you….need to…” Jared said, stopping when he looked down and saw that Jensen had wet himself, and had soaked the car seat a good amount as well.

 

“Jensen. Baby, why didn’t you tell me you needed to go?” Jared asked, as he pulled into the driveway of his house, and parked in the garage. He hoped he didn’t make Jensen feel bad.

 

Jensen had gotten distracted and hadn’t even noticed that he wet himself. He looked down at his feet and breathed shakily before he broke down crying. He couldn’t help the overwhelming flood of emotions coming from him. He was so embarrassed. He had peed in his Daddy’s car. Daddy was gonna hate him now.

 

Frowning, Jared got out of the car and went around to Jensen’s side, opening the door and unbuckling his little one, shushing him as he lifted him up and carried him into the house, heading to the nursery.

 

“It’s okay, honey. It was an accident. I know you didn’t mean to. I’m not mad at you. Honest. Let’s get you into something clean and dry, okay, Jensen?” Jared cooed as he laid the sobbing man down on the soft padding of the changing table, shushing him as he worked to get him out of his wet clothes.

 

Lying naked on the changing table, Jensen sniffled and covered his privates with his hands, embarrassed that Jared was seeing him like this. “Hey, it’s okay, baby. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Let me wipe you off a bit before I get you in a diaper. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Jared cooed as he gently moved Jensen’s hands.

 

He then took a large wipe and started to wipe Jensen all over, front and back, making sure to get him all clean and free of any mess before he got a diaper on him. Smiling, Jared saw that Jensen was sucking his thumb and decided to give him a pacifier instead.

 

“There, that’s better than suckin’ your thumb, huh?” Jared cooed as he grabbed a diaper and unfolded it, lifting Jensen’s legs and sliding it beneath his bottom, putting his legs down.

 

By now, Jensen had relaxed and was blissfully sucking on his pacifier, making little gurgling sounds as he squirmed a bit, feeling the soft padding beneath him and covering his crotch, made him feel loved, and protected, even though he didn’t know why.

 

“Doesn’t that feel so much better than those wet pants? I bet it does! Oh, you look so cute in your little teddy diapee! It looks so good on you, Jensen. Now, let’s sit you up and get you dressed.” Jared cooed as he helped Jensen sit up on the edge of the changing table.

 

Jensen smiled behind the pacifier as he gently dangled his legs, watching Jared as he pulled a long sleeved striped blue onesie out of a drawer, along with some grey sweatpants and socks. He was so excited, he was actually gonna get to wear baby clothes.

 

Smiling, Jared walked back over to Jensen, laying the pants and socks beside him. “Arms up, baby boy.” Jared cooed, having Jensen raise his arms up so he could get the onesie on him.

 

Jensen raised his arms for Jared and giggled while he was dressing him. All of this baby stuff was making him feel good inside. He hasn’t felt like this in years. Most of the time was was depressed and knew no other feeling but sadness, until today. Jared really knew how to make him feel special.

 

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Jensen.” Jared cooed as he snapped the onesie closed over Jensen’s diaper, giving the front a small pat before getting Jensen’s pants and socks on.

 

Jensen’s heart swelled, and he blushed when Jared called him a good boy. No one had ever called him a good boy before. Not even his own parents. His relationship with his parents was not good, especially with his father, who often belittled him and made him feel worthless.

 

Jensen knew that Jared would never do that. He was way too nice, and caring. He’s so glad he decided to go home with Jared. It was like he was finally feeling alive for the first time. He felt happy inside.

 

“Okay, my little guy’s all dressed! Now, I bet he would like something to eat, wouldn’t he?” Jared asked, as he picked Jensen up and held him on his hip, which kinda surprised Jensen. Jared was very strong….

 

Jensen nodded in response to Jared’s question, holding on to him, afraid he was gonna fall. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. Let’s go get some food in your little tummy, huh?” Jared cooed as he grabbed Jensen’s diaper bag and carried him out to the car, sitting him in his carseat in the back.

 

“You like your carseat, baby? I bought it just for you. I wanna make you feel like you’re an actual baby. Now, let’s get you buckled in, here…” Jared cooes as he pulls the straps over Jensen and fastens them together, then he fastens the crotch strap, making sure it’s not too tight.

 

Smiling, Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s cheek before he shut the door and climbed into the driver’s seat, buckling up and putting the key into the ignition, starting the engine and pulling out of his driveway and into the street, heading to a Mexican restaurant in town.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen as he glanced at him through the rearview mirror, on the way to town. His little guy looked so adorable sitting in his carseat, his pacifier gently bobbing up and down. He was so glad that he had found Jensen. Now it felt like his life was complete.

 

It wasn’t long before they got to the restaurant. “I hope you like Mexican food, buddy. That’s okay, isn’t it, Jensen?” Jared asked, as he was pulling into the parking lot, parking right outside the front of the restaurant.

 

“I like any kind of food, Daddy. I love mexican food!” Jensen said, giggling softly, as he he played with the straps on his carseat, accidentally dropping his pacifier on the floor. He wanted it back, but he couldn’t reach it.

 

“Daddy… I dropped my paci.” Jensen says, as Jared is unbuckling him from his carseat. “That’s okay, baby boy. I have another one. And I’m gonna clip this one to your outfit, so if you decide to spit it out, you won’t drop it, okay?” Jared cooed as he pulled a light blue pacifier from the diaper bag, that was attached to a pacifier clip, which Jared clipped to the collar of Jensen’s onesie, before popping it into his mouth, and picking him up, grabbing the diaper bag and carrying him into the restaurant.

 

Sitting down at a booth, Jared pulled a bottle of juice from the diaper bag for Jensen, handing it to him, and tying a bib around his neck as well. Jensen blushed, a bit embarrassed that he was going out in public like this, but no one really seemed to care, as they were focused on eating their food.

 

“Okay, baby, what would you like to eat? You can have anything you want.” Jared says, smiling when Jensen showed him a picture of cheese enchiladas. “You want that, baby?” Jared asked, smiling at Jensen, who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with being out in public dressed the way he was.

 

Jensen nodded, and smiled, taking a drink of juice from his bottle quickly, hoping no one saw him. He had problems with paranoia, and panic attacks, and being dressed like this in public wasn’t really helping that.

 

“Okay, Daddy’s gonna get a chicken burrito. And you have to share with me, Jenny!” Jared said, teasing Jensen playfully. “Uh uh! My food, Daddy!” Jensen said, giggling, his anxiety slowly melting away. He knows that he’s safe with Jared, and trusts him.

 

After a waiter takes their order and gives them chips and salsa, Jensen is quiet for a while, just thinking about his future with Jared. “So, Jensen, have you decided whether or not you wanna stay with me?” Jared asks, being patient, and waiting for Jensen’s answer.

 

“Yeah, I wanna stay with you. You’re the only person who’s ever been nice to me…I can’t thank you enough for getting me out of that shelter. Everyone picked on me because of my bed wetting and thumbsucking. But you don’t, you make me feel loved and accepted.” Jensen says, as he eats some chips and salsa.

 

“Aww, Jensen, I’m so glad I can make you feel that way. You know, you’re exactly what I’ve been searching for, a perfect little boy, inside and out. It’s taken me over five years to finally find you. I’m so glad I did.” Jared says, smiling, when their server brings them their food. Jared thanks him and hands Jensen his silverware after opening it for him.

 

“You want Daddy to cut it up for you, baby boy?” Jared asks. Jensen nods and hands Jared his plate, watching as he cuts up each enchilada for him, before carefully handing the plate back to him. “Dig in, kiddo.” He says as he starts to eat his own food.

 

Jensen smiles and picks up a bite of food with his fork, bringing it to his mouth and getting cheese and enchilada sauce all over himself. Thank God he had a bib on, or his outfit would be ruined.

 

Jared chuckles at how cute Jensen looked, his chin and fingers covered in food. He certainly was a messy eater. Jared didn’t know if he was doing that because of his baby headspace, or if he was just a messy eater in general. It didn’t matter because it was cute either way.

 

“You’re such a messy boy, Jensen, my goodness! I think you need to let Daddy feed you, okay?” Jared cooed as he started to feed Jensen the rest of his food until he refused to eat anymore. “Full, Daddy.” Jensen said.

 

“Full? Okay. Let Daddy pay for our food, then we’ll head back home and watch a movie before bedtime, okay?” Jared cooed as he paid for their order, leaving a tip on the table.

 

Smiling, Jared lifted Jensen into his arms and carried him out to the car, getting him all buckled into his carseat before he headed back home, his belly full of food, as well as his little boys. He figured that this was awesome for Jensen, because he never really ever go to eat out.

 

“Did you like that, Jensen?” Jared asked as he looked into the rearview mirror and saw Jensen sucking on his paci, and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Awww. It looks like somebody’s getting sleepy. Are you sleepy, Jensen?” Jared cooed, knowing full well that Jensen was tired.

 

“N–no. Not sweepy, Daddy.” Jensen says, as he rubs his eyes again. “Really? You’re not? It looks like you are, buddy. It’s okay, don’t fight it.” Jared cooed, as he continued driving home, smiling when he saw Jensen asleep, his head rolled to the side, pacifier bobbing up and down as he suckled on it.

 

Pulling into the garage, Jared parked his car and got out, going around to the back and getting Jensen out of his carseat, carrying his sleeping baby inside and to the nursery, where he gently laid him down in his crib, removing his pants, so he wouldn’t get so hot at night.

 

Then, he kissed his head and just stood there, watching his little boy sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy!Jared and Baby!Jensen go to the aquarium, then out for expensive gelato. Jensen tries espresso and goes number two in his diaper for the first time…

The next morning, Jensen woke up in the crib, sitting up and yawning, rubbing at his eyes, feeling his wet diaper squishing beneath him. He didn’t like that feeling at all, so he started fussing and whining, hoping Jared would hear him.

 

Jared had been in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the two of them when he heard Jensen fussing over the baby monitor. He sighed softly and went to go check on him.

 

Walking into the nursery, Jared smiled at his little boy, going over to the crib. “Aww, come here, Jensen.” He cooed as he lifted Jensen out of the crib and held him in his arms, gently rubbing his back. He knows Jensen is wet because his diaper is sagging a bit.

 

“Let’s get you in a nice, dry diaper, huh? Then we’ll go eat breakfast.” Jared cooes as he gently lays Jensen down on the soft changing table, grabbing a diaper, wipes and baby powder, placing them to the side.

 

Jensen whined and covered his face with his hands, ashamed that he had wet his diaper so much. He didn’t even drink much before he fell asleep.

 

Jared smiled. “It’s okay, Jensen. Babies are supposed to go in their diapers. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, buddy. You did what every baby does.” Jared cooes as he untapes Jensen’s wet diaper and wipes him clean, before removing it and throwing it into the diaper pail.

 

Then, he lifted Jensen’s legs and slid the new diaper beneath him, adding a generous amount of powder before spreading Jensen’s legs a bit and pulling the front of the diaper over his privates, taping it on snugly.

 

“Okay, I hope someone’s ready for some yummy waffles!” Jared cooed as he picked Jensen up and carried him into the kitchen, where his highchair was waiting for him.

 

Jensen couldn’t believe his eyes. Jared had everything for him, it seemed. He didn’t even know they made highchairs big enough for an adult to sit in. It was amazing.

 

Sitting Jensen in the highchair, Jared tied a large bib around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before sliding the tray back into place, smiling at how adorable Jensen looked in his highchair in only a diaper and bib. He couldn’t resist taking a few pictures with his phone.

 

“Alright, baby boy. Let’s get some food in your tummy, huh?” Jared cooed as he grabbed a plate of waffles, spreading butter and pouring syrup on them before placing them on the highchair tray, cutting them up and getting a bite on a fork.

 

“Okay, Jensen, open up for Daddy!” Jared cooed, grinning when Jensen opened his mouth like a good boy, allowing Jared to feed him.

 

Jensen smiled and made a happy eating noise. “Mm Mm! Good waffle, Daddy!” He said, globs of syrup running down his chin and onto the front of his bib.

 

“Thanks baby. Daddy made them just for you! I thought you deserved something special this morning, because you’re my special little guy. I’m so glad you like my cooking. It was my first time making them, too. Maybe later we can make some cookies, huh?” Jared cooed, feeding Jensen the rest of the waffle until he was full, handing him a bottle of orange juice.

 

Smiling, Jensen takes a drink of his juice, letting out a burp once he was finished, a light blush tinting his cheeks from the sound that came out of his mouth.

 

“Excuse you, buddy. Let’s go get you dressed. I have a fun day planned for us! We’re gonna go to the aquarium, then we’ll go out for ice cream! How does that sound?” Jared asks as he wipes off Jensen’s sticky face, and lifts him out of the highchair.

 

“Sounds like fun, Daddy! I love ice cream!” Jensen says happily as Jared is carrying him to the nursery to be dressed.

 

“Alright, let’s get my little guy in something cute!” Jared cooes as he sits Jensen on the edge of the changing table, grabbing an outfit from the closet; a striped yellow shirt and denim shortalls.

 

“Arms up, baby.” Jared cooes, smiling when Jensen raises his arms, so he can slide the shirt over his head and pull it down. “Now, I gotta put on these overalls, here….” Jared cooes as he has Jensen stand up so he can pull them on him and snap up the crotch part.

 

Next came a pair of socks and tennis shoes, just in case Jensen wanted to walk around in the aquarium. “Okay, buddy, you’re all ready to go. Let’s go get you in your carseat.” Jared says, holding out his hand, wanting Jensen to take it.

 

Jensen grins and takes Jared’s hand, toddling beside him as they walked out to the car, grabbing the diaper bag on the way. Jensen hops into his carseat on his own when Jared opens the back door, wanting to be a little more independent today.

 

“My goodness! Someone’s being a big boy today, isn’t he?” Jared cooed as he got Jensen buckled in, clipping his pacifier to his outfit and giving him a few different toys to play with to pass the time as it was about an hours drive to the aquarium.

 

Jared smiled as he climbed into the driver’s seat and put the keys into the ignition, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, heading to the aquarium.

 

“So Jensen, what do you hope to see at the aquarium today, buddy?” Jared asks, trying to pass the time. He wondered if Jensen knew much about animals or anything like that.

 

“A shark! And a turtle, Daddy!” Jensen says, as he is playing with the toy car that Jared had given it, pushing it along the back of the seat and on his legs as well, giggling from how it felt.

 

“I’m sure we’ll see both, huh, baby boy? What kinds of ice cream do you like?” Jared asks, his mind on the delicious ice cream they were going to have together.

 

“All kinds, Daddy! I not picky!” Jensen says, giggling as he continues playing with his car, not even noticing that they were in the aquarium’s parking lot.

 

“Hey, Jensen. Look buddy, we’re here!” Jared cooed as he got out and went around to the back to unbuckle Jensen from his carseat, wanting to see the look on his baby’s face when they went inside.

 

Holding Jensen’s hand, Jared smiled as they walked inside, paying the fee for them to get in, which Jared thought was pretty stupid, because it should be free. It was a public aquarium, after all. He just shrugged it off and walked over to the map, looking for where the sharks were.

 

“It looks like the sharks are just up ahead, buddy! And the sea turtles, too. Come on, let’s go see if we can find them.” Jared cooes as he let’s Jensen walk on his own, making sure the little one stayed right beside him at all times. He’d hate for Jensen to get lost.

 

Reaching the shark tank, Jensen gasped and his eyes widened as a shark swam right over him. It was huge and Jensen had never seen one in person before. It was incredible.

 

“Look, Daddy! Look, look!” Jensen said, bouncing excitedly as a shark swam up to him to get a closer look at would could’ve been his lunch, if he wasn’t in that tank.

 

“Yeah, I see, baby boy. Let me get your picture with him.” Jared said, pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures of Jensen with the sharks, his heart swelling at how happy his baby was. Jensen deserved to be happy.

 

After about 45 minutes of visiting with the sharks, Jensen got bored and decided that he wanted to go see the turtles next. “Daddy! Wanna go see the turtles, now.” He said, grabbing Jared’s hand and tugging on it.

 

“Okay, baby, we’re going. We’re going…” Jared says, as they head to the turtle exhibit, where you could interact with the turtles and even hold a baby sea turtle.

 

Jensen giggled happily as the mama turtle swam up to him and nuzzled his hand. Jensen smiled and gently ran his hand down her head and neck, feeling how wrinkly it was.

 

Then, he carefully picked up a baby sea turtle and held it in his hand, grinning happily as Jared took several pictures of him with the baby turtle and the mama turtle as well.

 

Jensen smiled and patted the turtle on they head before they left, waving goodbye to her as well. “Jensen, are you ready for some ice cream, now, baby?” Jared asked, seeing that it was 12:00, lunchtime.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded. “Yeah! I hungry, Daddy! Ready for ice cream, now!” Jensen said, as he tugged at Jared’s arm, wanting him to go faster.

 

“I know, baby. I’m coming, I’m coming…” Jared said as they headed back to the car, where Jensen got in his carseat on his own again, still allowing Jared to buckle him in, as he didn’t really know how to.

 

Climbing in, Jared started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to an ice cream parlor not too far from there. He’d been there once and they had the best ice cream. They were expensive, but Jensen deserved it.

 

Arriving at the parlor, Jared smiled as he got Jensen unbuckled and held his hand as they walked inside and looked at the menu. “Daddy, wan’ this kind…” Jensen said, pointing to chocolate chip cheesecake gelato. Then he pointed to a picture of espresso, wanting to try it.

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want, buddy? It’s really strong coffee.” Jared says, as he orders a vanilla latte with cinnamon on top.

 

Jensen nods and claps his hands excitedly when the girl working there hands him his cup of gelato, then goes to get his shot of espresso, adding a squirt of whipped cream on top to help sweeten it.

 

After Jared gets his latte, he leads Jensen to a table and sits down beside him, watching him as he tried the espresso, immediately spitting it back in the cup, not being able to handle the strong taste.

 

“Eww, that’s yucky, Daddy!” He says, as he starts to eat his gelato, to try and combat the horrible taste still left in his mouth from the espresso.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t like it, buddy. I told you it was strong.” Jared cooes, glad that Jensen is at least enjoying his gelato. “At least you like your ice cream, huh, baby?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen smiled and nodded, letting Jared try a bite. “Mmm! That is good! Daddy may have to get some of that next time we come.” Jared says, smiling down at Jensen, who was making a mess of himself.

 

“You’re so messy, baby. You’re definitely gonna need a bath tonight.” Jared says as Jensen finishes up his ice cream. “Are you ready to go home now, Jensen?” Jared asks, finishing his latte. Jensen nods and stands up, following Jared out the door and to the car.

 

Jared smiles and opens the door, getting Jensen in his carseat, pressing a kiss to his cheek, for him being such a good boy today. “You’re a good boy, Jensen. I love you so much. More than you’ll ever know.” Jared cooed as he climbed inside and started the engine, heading home.

 

As they were heading home, Jensen felt a pressure in his bowels. He whined and squirmed, holding his tummy. Jared saw this through the rearview mirror and frowned.

 

“What’s the matter, baby? You gotta go poo-poo?” Jared asked, not wanting to make Jensen feel uncomfortable. He knows that Jensen has probably never pooped in a diaper before. This was a new experience for him.

 

Jensen whined and nodded, moaning in pain. He was having gas pains and stomach cramps from needing to go so badly. He couldn’t hold it much longer. But he didn’t want Daddy Jared to have to clean up his mess, even though he probably didn’t mind.

 

“Aww, it’s okay, baby. You can go. I don’t mind cleaning you up. I understand, accidents happen. Don’t be afraid to use your diaper. Remember what we talked about this morning.” Jared said.

 

With that, Jensen closed his eyes and grunted a bit, feeling his diaper start to become heavy and bulge out from all the mess being pushed into it, but it actually felt… good to poop in a diaper, even though it was kinda gross and smelly.

 

Sighing, Jensen opened his eyes and smiled, feeling much better now that he had gotten that big mess out. It was pretty smelly, but he was starting to get used to it, after all, he couldn’t help it.

 

“See? Doesn’t it feel better to get all that poop out? I know it’s new to you, but if you need to go, don’t be afraid to use your diaper, Jensen. I won’t get mad at you. I promise.” Jared cooed.

 

Pulling into the driveway, Jared smiled as he parked the car and got out, getting Jensen out of his carseat, feeling of his diaper as he carried him inside, laying him down on the changing table.

 

Smiling, Jared unsnapped Jensen’s shortalls, exposing his messy diaper. “My goodness, Jensen. You really had to go, didn’t you, baby boy? Don’t you worry, I’ll get ya all cleaned up in no time.” Jared cooed as he grabbed supplies, and gulped before untaping Jensen’s diaper, exposing the mess he had made. It certainly didn’t smell good.

 

“Phew! That is stinky, Jensen.” Jared cooed lovingly, as he got Jensen wiped clean, removing the messy diaper and throwing it in the diaper pail, lifting Jensen’s legs and sliding a new diaper beneath his bottom, being sure to add lots of powder before taping up the new diaper and snapping up his shortalls.

 

“There we go, buddy, all nice and clean. That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Jared cooes as he lifts Jensen into his arms, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him lovingly.

 

Jensen just shakes his head and yawns, slowly falling asleep in Jared’s arms, drooling on him a bit. Smiling, Jared sits down in the rocking chair, holding his little boy as he sleeps, wanting to make the moment last….


End file.
